fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Minnie Mouse: Shopping Avenger/Jungle Mission
Minnie and Daisy approached the Club Banana and were ready to check the place out to find what they needed to gear up. "Let the shopping begin." Minnie said to Daisy, who smiled back in confident agreement. It was coming from Minnie's communication device. "Hang on." She pulled it out and looked at it. Mickey was onscreen behind his computer. "What's up, Mickey?" "Minnie! These clouds reek!" Mickey told her. He found that something about those clouds smelled horrible. "They're definitely synthetic and they're all coming from the same Amazonian Volcano!" "I knew it! Blot's Jungle HQ!" Minnie interpreted the situation. "You've only got 90 seconds to gear up, Minnie." Mickey replied. "Hurry. Here's what you need..." He pressed a button on the keyboard and the screen switched to what looked like the lines of a digital watch, a jungle vest with a green dress shirt with the front knot hidden under the vest, and a pair of camouflage cargo pants. "Good luck with the shopping!" Minnie quickly grabbed a bag that would be used for carrying the gear she would need for the mission and started to run through the aisles and shelves while Daisy followed her closely. She jumped over a shelf that held a bicycle horn, doing a somersault in the process, and quickly grabbed what looked like the black digital watch. "Right!" As Daisy marked the box next to the watch drawing with a check, Minnie hopped onto another shelf and picked up the heavy vest and green shirt. "That's it!" Daisy cheered her friend on as she descended and landed with her feet on the floor. Daisy marked a check in the box near the vest drawing. Minnie quickly grabbed the green camouflage cargo pants nearby. "Yes!" Daisy said, and they looked at everything and marked a check in the box next to the cargo pants drawing. "Hooray!" Daisy cheered. "Jungle, here we come!" They paid for the gear they got for Minnie, and thankfully, Daisy had her own that was pretty much like Minnie's. They geared up and set off for the mechanically controlled volcano in the Amazonian Jungle. There, Blot and Ma stood there, ready to activate the smelly, smoky volcano. Blot pressed a button on his remote, the volcano rumbled. The lava erupted like mad and a huge cloud of smoke came out of the top that omitted a foul stench. Blot and Ma's smiles suddenly faded as they turned around to see Minnie standing there, wearing a jungle vest with a green dress shirt with the front knot hidden under the vest, a pair of brown hiking boots, a pair of camouflage cargo pants and a black digital watch on her left wrist, smirking. "Minnie Mouse! How did you find us?!" shouted Blot. "You know what they say." said Minnie, smiling. "At the end of every stench rainbow is a pair of criminal crackpots." NOOOOOOOO!!! shouted Blot and Ma in anguish. Their voices echoed over the newspaper that had come out about Minnie destroying the volcano's computer adapter, causing the volcano to stop erupting and the lava to go cold. THE DISNEYVILLE DAILY NEWS -Extra!- -Volume No. 1- -Price: 50¢- HOT LAVA STOPPED COLD! Blot and Ma Defeated in 62 Seconds Category:Shopping Avenger Missions